


Be Still My Foolish Heart (Don't Ruin This For Me)

by PredictableDisaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Maybe - Freeform, Meteorstuck, Retcon Timeline, im not sure man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredictableDisaster/pseuds/PredictableDisaster
Summary: Rose has a realization. Dave lends an ear.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Be Still My Foolish Heart (Don't Ruin This For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> i got tired of writing dirk's shit for my mermay au so have this
> 
> inspired by this [tumblr post](https://chezforshire.tumblr.com/post/617846867904069632/e-boydirkstrider-tt-dave-i-am-going-to-marry)

\--- tentacleTherapist[TT] began pestering turntechGodhead[TG] at ??? ---

TT: Dave.  
TT: Dave I need to tell you something.  
TG: oh shit lalonde what's up  
TG: is it about some future bullshit that you saw with a capital s that only your dear cool as shit time bending brother can know  
TG: some deep dark secret that not even your lovely lady troll should know about and you trust only someone who shares your ectoblood with  
TG: or did you just make some wild shit ass food in the alchemizer again and ate it and now you regret the shit out of it and you're too embarrassed for anyone to know  
TT: No. I  
TT: This is something that I had realized a few moments ago. And it  
TT: Speaking plainly  
TT: Scares the shit out of me while simultaneously being something I am wholly determined to do.  
TG: oh fuck  
TG: damn rose  
TG: this shit must be big  
TG: and kind of worrying  
TG: last time you had that kinda determination you sorta knocked me out several times just so you could go on a suicide mission with a bomb and a green sun  
TG: just saying sis  
TT: That is very valid and I understand now how alarming some of my words sound.  
TT: Forgive me, I didn't mean to worry you. Honestly, given all the mystery and urgency I'm giving this little announcement you would find the actual epiphany quite underwhelming.  
TT: Even then, however, it is still quite honestly the biggest decision I could possibly make and would likely bring me the most happiness I could ever ask for.  
TG: honestly little sis i already got myself an idea of what your whole thing is  
TG: and much as id fuckin love to beat you to the punch and tell you your own epiphany  
TG: im pretty sure youd rather it come from you  
TT: Yes, thank you for your consideration little brother.  
TT: Okay.  
TG: ...  
TT: ...  
TG: ...  
TT: ...  
TG: ...  
TT: ...  
TG: oh my god rose  
TT: Yes, yes. I know.  
TT: I have decided  
TT: Due to a simple event that has honestly happened several times, and is rather embarrassing in my eyes  
TT: To  
TT: Marry Kanaya.  
TT: There.  
TG: and a round of fucking applause people  
TG: rose lalonde has finally delivered her message and let it be known that well be throwing the best motherfucking party for her  
TG: for reals tho sis  
TG: im real fuckin happy for you  
TG: i do kinda know all your hangups and shit on being a wife and marriage and all that shit  
TG: and we aint getting into any of that rn  
TG: cause i am here to demand something from you  
TT: And what will that be, dear brother?  
TG: i get to be your best man  
TG: fuck everyone else  
TG: i have that right as your best and coolest fucking brother and friend  
TG: and if they argue im going to fight em for it  
TG: dude with the sickest raps can get that absolute privilege  
TT: Dave.  
TT: I can't imagine anyone else.  
TG: haha awesome  
TG: mind tellin me how you got to that conclusion  
TG: cause cool as this is  
TG: i kinda do remember you telling me how dumb and heteronormative marriages are just last week  
TT: Honestly it wasn't an extremely unique event. As I've said, this has happened before several times and I am not sure why this time was different.  
TT: I was soaking in one of the few bathtubs in this meteor fully clothed and just staring at nothing. I would have been crying if I had the energy, but alas all I had in me was to sit in a bathtub in some secluded corner of the meteor and stare at the molding tiles.  
TT: I'm not sure how, and I know that should I ask her she would tell me, but she found me. Looking pathetic.  
TT: She took a moment to stare at me. Then she nodded to herself and climbed in the bathtub with me.  
TT: She held me and didn't ask anything. She knew I didn't want to talk. She knew I just wanted to sit there. So she just sat there, in the water, with all her clothes -clothes that she, by the way, takes meticulous care of all the time- and held me.  
TT: She held me for who knows how long. Her clothes could have gotten damaged or something, I don't know she's the seamstress in this relationship.  
TT: It was so much that I just broke down and cried. But still she didn't ask. She just pulled me closer and murmured sweet nothings.  
TT: I love her so much, Dave.  
TT: And that scares the ever living shit out of me.  
TT: Even more than the horrorterrors ever did.  
TT: Because I don't know how to love her properly. I don't know how to show her that she means the world to me. I don't think I'm enough for her, nor do I think I will ever be.  
TT: And yet.  
TT: I want to spend my whole life with her. I want to wake up next to her every day. I want to look into her eyes and count every single star I see in them. I want to be able to hold her hand and kiss her as often as I can. I want her to hold me in the bathtub when I'm two seconds away from disassociating. I want to hold HER when she's in the same state.  
TT: No amount of alternate timelines, or dead Roses, or game bullshit will stop me from loving and wanting her forever.  
TT: I want to marry her Dave and the moment we get into whatever universe this god forsaken game will give us I will find the most official person there is and ask them to marry us then and there.  
TT: Just  
TT: Fuck  
TG: next time I see you youre getting a very un-strider/lalondelike level of affection then were gonna have days of us awkwardly not looking at each other because that shit just aint us  
TG: but damn rose if i aint fuckin happy for you  
TG: i do have like a question  
TT: And that is?  
TG: dont you wanna just do it now  
TT: Well, yes. But I'm not sure how that would happen at the moment. There's no judge or official that could do it. Plus, I've only had a few conversations about marriage with her. And most of them were vitriolic which would possibly confuse her should I propose and she might see it as one of my patented sarcastic suggestions.  
TT: Also they don't have marriage in troll society, I'm not sure how she would see this or completely grasp the meaning behind the gesture.  
TG: she and karks have watched way too many movies about that shit  
TG: ive seen the two of them cry over it more than once  
TG: im pretty sure she knows  
TG: ill even wager that she wants it  
TT: Even if that were true, it still stands that most if not all of our conversations on the topic has me speaking of it as if it were a particularly nasty stain on my kitchen counter.  
TG: you know rose you could always just tell her you changed your mind  
TG: that shit can happen  
TG: and im 100% sure youre gonna write a whole ass script to say before you go down on your knee  
TG: and shell listen to every word and pause youll be putting into it  
TT: I  
TT: That is true. I suppose I can do that.  
TG: yeah  
TG: and there is an official on this rock sis  
TT: Oh?  
TG: the mayor  
TT: I don't think I want to disturb him. He has a town to look after and so many other mayoral duties.  
TT: We can just wait until after the game.  
TG: but we dont really know what well get in that new universe  
TG: it could be a blank slate or it could be just a remix of our worlds  
TG: itd be cool if it was just a remix but if it was empty wed have to set a lot of shit up and have our work cut out for us  
TG: youll be up to your roots before you get a breather and find some official loser to marry the two of you  
TG: we could just ask a favor from the mayor  
TG: he and i are solid buds and ill see if i can ask him to squeeze you in  
TG: you could get a kick ass speech ready then propose to kan and we can have the whole ceremony with the mayor as our dude  
TG: itll be great and  
TG: honestly sis  
TG: youll have something to hold on to in case shit goes out the fucking window  
TT: Even if all else falls apart, at least I have Kanaya as my wife. Is that it?  
TG: pretty much  
TG: i aint a romance connoisseur but i know youre too impatient for shit  
TG: especially if its as big as this  
TT: I  
TT: Will not deny that.  
TT: It would be amazing, I suppose.  
TT: Meeting up with the rest again and introducing Kanaya as my wife. Especially to my mother I suppose.  
TT: Or  
TT: However she would want me to refer to her as.  
TG: yep  
TG: and if you want something mindblowing you could just do it again in the new universe  
TG: wouldnt mean the one we do here is invalid  
TG: its just  
TG: the intro to one fucking sick ass song  
TT: That is true.  
TT: You have convinced me, Mr. Strider.  
TT: Though it will take me some time to craft the perfect speech.  
TT: And, embarrassingly enough, it will take almost twice as long before I muster the courage to do it.  
TT: But yes. I will see to it that I can get the metaphorical balls to get hitched with the love of my short, quite possibly immortal, life.  
TG: fuck yeah rose  
TG: better keep me updated so i can plan shit properly  
TT: Of course, of course. I should get going. I have a very cuddly troll in my bed right now stirring awake.  
TT: Oh, one last thing.  
TT: Dave?  
TG: yeah  
TT: Thank you.  
TG: anytime

\--- tentacleTherapist[TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead[TG] at ??? ---

**Author's Note:**

> i plan to write rose doing the whole proposal thing but not rn
> 
> i am tired and i want pancakes


End file.
